Hot Chocolate and Cuddles
by O'Im Only Joking
Summary: Pointless rubbish. Brendan and Ste snuggle up on the sofa.


1:30am.

I pull the bed quilt over some more as the night air hits my bare flesh. Brendan's hogging the entire blanket and is sprawled out. I sigh and close my eyes to try and rest.

Less than five minutes later I am up again. I don't want to really wake him, he's not the happiest bunny when he's awake, but when you try and wake him from his sleep, Jesus he gets proper wound up.

'Brendan…' I whisper softly.

That doesn't work, so I turn on the bed side lamp and it turns the dark room into a calm red. This time I place my hand on his shoulder, and shake him gently.

'Brendan.'

This time he stirs in his sleep and turns to face me. He rubs at his eyes and stretches his slender limbs.

'Hmm?'

He murmurs roughly. He yawns slightly and opens his eyes; they squint and try to adjust to the red light around us.

'I'm bloody freezing.' I confess.

He looks up at me and strokes tiredly down my arm.

'Is this your way of telling me you want a Brendan hug?'

He doesn't hug me all that much, but when he does I never want to let go. He arms fit perfectly around my waist; my face fits neatly in the crook of neck. They are something special.

He puts his arms out and lay closely beside him. I rest my head on his chest and he pulls me sheet over us. I shiver as I just to the heat of his body and the coolness of the sheets.

My fingers play comfortably at his chest hair, circling around the ones around his nipples.

His hand strokes at the bottom of my back, this is all new. Not the sharing a bed thing, but just this, laying side by side, breathing at the same pace, soothing strokes. It's bliss.

'Have you ever thought about waxing your chest?'

I ask him, not really sure why. My fingers search further parts of his flesh; hair seems to be everywhere, not that I'm complain. It's damn right sexy, he's damn right sexy.

'God, no, and end up having a little boy's body like yours? No ta.'

I lift my head from his chest and rest my chin in replacement. His eyelids are low, but I know he's staring at me.

'I thought you liked my body?'

I ask him, self-doubt seems to build up inside me.

He laughs, low. He brings his hand to my hair and strokes it.

'I do…'

Phew!

'But you can hardly compare my body to yours.'

I scrunched my face at him, confused.

'Why not?'

'Because, Stephen, I'm perfection.'

I laugh at him. How as he got so much confidence? I mean, I'm not saying it isn't true, because it is, but his confidence just shows in floods. I bite at his chest a bit and kiss over the mark; this where I think my confidence is. Me been able to do stuff like this without him pushing me away, I'm still wary of how much I can control the situation, but he's like a different man when we get together.

'You smug git!'

'Yeah…' He breathes quietly.

/

Neither of us managed to get back to sleep, so we've come into the living room. Brendan brings in the quilt and cushions and throws them to me as he goes to the kitchen. I put a cushion behind me and pull the quilt over me and pull it over me.

'Drink?'

He asks from the kitchen.

'Hot chocolate please.'

I flick through the TV channels. There's nothing on apart from a few phone in quiz shows. 'Ooh', I think as I come across a Jezza Kyle episode. This show doesn't half make my life look perfect compared to the people who go on there.

I hear the kettle finish boiling. He makes the drinks and brings them over. What the hell is he wearing? He looks like a strangely, sexy granddad in that thing! I don't say anything until he's sat beside me and he's comfy.

I look at him and smirk.

'Al 'right granddad?'

'Huh?'

'Your cardigan…'

He's look down at it, it's blue with white and grey zig zags on it. He looks rather snugly in it, actually.

'Hey! This thing wasn't cheap ya'know…'

He blows his hot drink before continuing.

'It's a good job I didn't buy you one then.'

He looks slightly miffed that I've took the piss a bit. I feel bad, but he wouldn't buy me anything would he? That would mean he thinks about me even when we aren't even together.

'Really?' I can't hide the element of surprise in my voice.

'Yeah… try not to sound too surprised.' He laughs.

He lifts his arm up and I rest into him.

'Sorry, but you really are turning soft, Brendan.'

'Not too soft to bloody kick you out!'

He slaps the side of my head as he laughs again.

'Stephen, what shit is this?'

We drink our drinks as the next family come on Jezza Kyle. 'Did my mother sleep with my boyfriend?' This must be made up, surely?

'Imagine us on there?' I ask him as stroke the knitwear of his cardigan.

'We aren't that bad… or ugly enough to go on there.'

I turn my head around to look at him.

'I wish you'd bought me one of these now.' I tell him, changing the conversation.

He cocks his eyebrow up slightly.

He leans forward and takes off his cardigan.

'You put it on.'

I look at him confused, but don't ask any questions and put it on. It's a bit too big for me but feels comfy.

He takes the mug from my hand and places them in the table. He gets up and turns the TV off.

He pulls me up from the sofa and holds me by the waist.

'Let's just see how old you think I am once I've finished with you.'


End file.
